justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Feel It Still
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = January 25, 2018 (JDU) February 1, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 2 |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = |kcal = |nowc = FeelIt |audio = |dura = 2:44 |perf = Eduardo Bañueloshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BeYVp-NA9ny/?taken-by=justdance_fr }}"Feel It Still" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with black combed hair hidden by a sea-foam green colored beanie. The dancer wears a blue hoodie, and a red plaid jacket beneath it, and underneath that is an orange shirt. The dance also wears denim jeans and orange sneakers. He also wears a golden chain. Background The routine starts off in an abandoned oil factory, with mesh fences and pinewood trees scattered around which glow different colors to the beat. Buildings, mountains, and machines which collect oil can be seen. The windows of the buildings glow turquoise to the beat. The routine then goes to an urban city with signage, buildings, and lamp posts in many parts of the area. The pinewood trees remain and still keep with the rhythm. 80 s-style cars move past the dancer. The routine then transitions to a rural environment, and the mountains, windmills, the pinewood trees from before are seen. Fences and signs are shown pointing to a steakhouse. The retro car continues to follow the dancer. The routine then shifts between the first and second scenes. The routine then shifts to a more developed version of the rural environment at midnight. Small buildings can be seen, and neon lighted signs are shown pointing toward a car show, and many business establishments neon signs glow to the beat, alongside mountains at the backdrop. It then transforms to busy traffic on a highway. It then moves to an abstract, vibrantly colored scene, filled with lines of many different colors, the neon signage, cars, and trees. It then goes back to the second scene and continues to transition between scenes before ending in the third scene. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lower your right arm. Gold Move 2: While facing the left, throw your right arm down in a quarter circle and stomp your right foot. Feelit gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Feelit gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Feelit gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Feelit gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hey, Handsome * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs F-J *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited F-J Trivia *The trees, mountains, and red color palette used are inspired by the music video for the song. **Additionally, the retro cars in the routine look similar to the ones in the junkyard scene from the music video. *The thumbnail of the official US trailer is styled similar to the songs from , instead of using the new style. **This is also the case with Mi Gente. *The coach s shoes sometimes turn partially blue. *"It s time to give a little to/'the' kids in the middle/'But oh, until' it falls/'Won t' bother me" is misinterpreted as "It s time to give a little tip/Kids in the middle/'More over til' it falls/'Don t' bother me".https://genius.com/11650338 **This is also the case for Google s display of the lyrics. Gallery Game Files Feelit cover generic.jpg|'' '' Feelit cover albumcoach.png| album coach Feelit cover albumbkg.png| album background Feelit banner bkg.png| menu banner feelit map bkg.png| map background FeelIt_BC.jpg| cover Feelit cover 1024.png| cover feelit ava.png|Avatar Feelit_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Feelit jd2017 menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Feelit jd2017 load.png| loading screen Feelit jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Feelit jd2017 score.png| score screen Feelit jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Feelit jd2018 load.png| loading screen Feelit jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Feelit jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Feelit jd2019 load.png| loading screen Feelit jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen feelit jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images Feelit jdnow notification.jpg| notification Feelit promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Feelit thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Feelit thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Feelit background 1.png|Background 1 Feelit background 2.png|Background 2 Feelit shoes glitch.PNG|Glitch with the shoes Videos Official Music Video Portugal. The Man - "Feel It Still" (Official Video) Feel It Still (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Feel It Still - Gameplay Teaser (US) Feel It Still - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Feel It Still - Just Dance 2016 (PS4) Just Dance 2017 Feel It Still (Unlimited JD 2018) 5 Stars SuperStar Feel It Still - Just Dance Now Feel It Still Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Feel It Still 5 Stars Extractions Just Dance Unlimited - Feel It Still (NO HUD) References Site Navigation es:Feel It Still tr:Feel It Still Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Eduardo Bañuelos